russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Let’s Talk SMAC
October 8, 2019 SMAC Television Production (logo): Five nominations from PMPC in three TV networks are associated with SMAC Television Production this year. LAST MONTH, the Philippine Movie Press Club (PMPC) announced the nominations for their 33rd Star Awards of Television. The winners will determine this Sunday (October 13) and its delayed telecast is expected to be at least on the following Sunday (October 20) on ABS-CBN. With much of a surprise, for the first time since 2012, IBC 13 was nominated more than once — seven to be exact (excluding the Best TV Station): *'Nominations': *''ASK TV: Artihan, Sayawan at Kantahan'' for Best Variety Show (IBC Plus) *''Cooltura'' for Best Travel Show (IBC 13) *''Talents Academy'' for Best Children Show (IBC 13) *JB Paguio on Bukas May Kahapon for Best New Male TV Personality* (IBC 13) *Kris Tiffany Janson and Kevin Lapeña on Cooltura for Best Travel Show Host (IBC 13) *Fred Lorinz Bacay, Janella Glissman, Zandi Gabriel Miranda and Anastacia Paronda on Talents Academy for Best Children Show Hosts (IBC 13) *'Winners': *''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' for Best Primetime Drama Series (IBC 13) *''Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo!'' for Best Comedy Show (IBC 13) *''Sarah G. Live'' for Best Musical Variety Show (IBC 13) *''Talent ng Bayan'' for Best Talent Search Program (IBC 13) *''Bitag Live'' for Best Public Affairs Program (IBC 13) *''Tutok 13'' for Best News Program (IBC 13) *''Oh My Gising!'' for Best Morning Show (IBC 13) *''Bitag: The New Generation'' for Best Public Service Program (IBC 13) *Sofia Andres on Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail for Best Drama Actress (IBC 13) *Joyce Abestano on Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo! for Best Comedy Actress (IBC 13) *Sarah Geronimo on Sarah G. Live for Best Female TV Host (IBC 13) *Robin Padilla, Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla and Tuesday Vargas on Talent ng Bayan for Best Talent Search Program Host (IBC 13) *TG Kintanar on Express Balita for Best Male Newscaster (IBC 13) *Kathy San Gabriel on Tutok 13 for Best Female Newscaster (IBC 13) *Ben Tulfo on both Bitag Live and Bitag: The New Generation for both Best Public Affairs Program Host and Best Public Service Program Host (IBC 13) *Mara Aquino, Vincent Santos, Hajji Kaamiño, Fabio Ide, Fred Lo and Alwyn Uytingco on Oh My Gising! for Best Morning Show Hosts (IBC 13) *''Express Balita'' for Best News Program for the Hall of Fame Award (IBC 13) Nominations for PTV: *''SMAC Pinoy Ito!'' for Best Musical Variety Show* (PTV) Their nominations are now one more than TV5. Two of the aforementioned items in asterisk were associated with SMAC Television Production, which also produces three other nominations (classified under NET 25, though they no longer air there): *''Bee Happy, Go Lucky'' for Best Variety Show *Klinton Starto for Best New Male TV Personality *Rayantha Leigh for Best New Female TV Personality Brief History of SMAC Okay, what does SMAC stand for? It does not stand for SM Advantage Card but Social Media Artists and Celebrities. As it says on the tin, their talents are hired in the age of social media since 2013. In have their own charity program called Gawad Kabataan Pilipinas. their official website, they also have their own charity program called Gawad Kabataan Pilipinas. In its early years, their series was exclusively online through their YouTube channel Celebrity Channel TV (now defunct). However, to further expand their presence and recognition, they had to sign a deal with a TV network. In 2018, they have a TV deal with Net 25. During their stay at the UHF network, their finished products include the Koreanovela-inspired teleserye Prodigal Prince and Galing ng Pinoy. Enter Ms. Kat de Castro as the boss of Old Balara earlier this year, the production company moved and christened a new slogan for the station as the Kaibigan Network. In March, they aired the first teleserye in their new home called Bukas May Kahapon. Then, they aired reality competitions My Ultimate Modelo. However, in June 2019, SMAC transferred to People’s Television Network (PTV), the government-owned TV station under the leadership of Ms. Julieta Claveria-Lacza as the general manager and COO of Visayas Avenue as their new home for the Kasama Network to introduce their local entertainment division, including the daily PCSO Lottery Draw, Paco Park Presents and An Evening with Raoul are the station-produced shows; aside from imported Korenovelas, cartoons, animes and foreign movies dubbed in Filipino under Solar Entertainment to complement the bandwagon with the Big Three. As SMAC-PTV partnership, the network aired the comedy show Rated Marriel and the reality competition Artista Teen Quest. They also have a Saturday special there during Saturday evening. The network belongs to the top shows when it comes to viewership of Channel 4 with Winx Club, Ulat Bayan, PCSO Lotto Draw, PTV Sports, Hur Jun: The Original Story, PTV News Headlines, NBL, Ulat Bayan Weekend, Rated Marriel, Artista Teen Quest and An Evening with Raoul are the most viewed programs of the government station, according to data from both Kantar Media and AGB Nielsen for being 4th place. Without a doubt, SMAC’s portfolio is on local entertainment content for PTV's entertainment division. For those who missed any highlights of any of their shows, there is an official (current) YouTube channel. Current Plans New Noontime Show SMAC is planning to air their own noontime variety show titled Yes Yes Yow, marking the revival of broadcasting that particular genre for Channel 4, 32 years ago since Dito Kami! ended in June 6, 1987. Last August 17, an audition post was published on their official Facebook page: Later on, they are scouting other talents for named segments, including Mr. & Ms. Lodi ng Bayan, Fatshionista, Mr. & Ms. Campus Lodi, Toughmen and Mega Jackpot. Deductively speaking, their noontime show will be hosted by Generation Z for Generation Z. They will premiere this Saturday (October 19) and will air Mondays to Saturdays from noon to 1:00 p.m. The following warnings: *Their initial audition bill suggests that the show might be taped as live. If it is true, it is considered one sign of easy program mortality. *The potential hosts will have to adjust. Teenagers — especially, below 18 — who auditioned and are qualified by the talent scouting entity will have to balance their studies and work. *The TV network airs at a stronger power. In addition, some cable providers for PTV 4 from their lineup, even though it would violate the must-carry rule. For sure, they could do a live stream on their official handles. *There is barely public recognition. If you tell the general public about this program, they will just shrug dismissively since the respondents — even on its intended market — are almost all accustomed to belong in either of the three of the South Triangle Triopoly. In addition, running this show in an hour affirms another greater risk of program mortality since the giants’ end theirs at 3:30 (for ABS-CBN), 2:30 (for GMA) and 2:45 (for IBC). (Although, the latter sentence is excusable due to their capability.) Whatever it takes, whatever it happens, we wish them the very best. Other Shows Other offerings of SMAC happening this month include: *''Sayaw Pilipinas'' (premiering October 19, every Saturday, 8-9 p.m.) *''Pare Kuys'' (also premiering on October 19, every Saturday, 9:30-10 p.m.) SMAC Pinoy Ito returns on its third season in a new timeslot every Sunday, 8-9 p.m. beginning October 20. Conclusion Although they may certainly not win the nominations this Sunday (we’re not going to say any further reasons), we hope that their nominations are good enough as badges of their honor. At noon, SMAC Television Production will present a new noontime show on Visayas Avenue called "Yes Yes Yow." As we have published on our blog last Tuesday, this hour-long variety show will mark the return of the genre in 32 years and will be unique as it will be hosted by Generation Z for Generation Z.